Stworek bierze wolne
by Daiquiri
Summary: Tłumaczenie. Harry i Draco muszą uciec się do desperackich - to znaczy, mugolskich - sposobów, by poradzić sobie z męczącymi pracami domowymi, gdy Stworek wyjeżdża na wakacje. HP/DM slash.


**Autor**: dracosoftie

**Tytuł oryginału**: Kreacher Takes a Holiday, link na profilu.

**Beta:** Morwena :*

Tłumaczenie za zgodą autorki.

Z poprawkami Aevenien :)

xxxxx

Draco zmarszczył nos i czubkiem swojego drogiego, skórzanego, włoskiego buta szturchnął ogromną torbę stojącą w przejściu.

- Chyba nie mówisz poważnie – stwierdził, wyglądając na przerażonego i średnio zainteresowanego jednocześnie.

Harry wzruszył ramionami, zarzucając dużą torbę na ramię i idąc w kierunku drzwi. Spojrzał w górę, ponownie czując wdzięczność, że apodyktyczny i krzykliwy portret matki Syriusza został usunięty. Był pewien, że ta kobieta zareagowałaby na jego propozycję z jeszcze większą pogardą niż Draco, a arystokratyczny blondyn nie potrzebował w tej dziedzinie żadnej pomocy.

- Nie mamy innego wyjścia – powiedział Harry, machając ciężką torbą w kierunku Draco. – Zostały nam jeszcze dwa tygodnie do powrotu Stworka z wakacji, więc musimy to zrobić, chyba że chcesz używać _tych_.

Draco wydał z siebie zdegustowany odgłos i przesunął się odrobinę, by nie blokować Harry'emu dostępu do drzwi. Mieszkali razem na Grimmauld Place od ponad dwóch lat, ale mógł szczerze powiedzieć, że takiego problemu wcześniej nie mieli.

Draco od początku sprzeciwiał się dawaniu skrzatowi domowemu wakacji, ale Harry nie ustąpił. Skrzat, chociaż był własnością Harry'ego, dostawał skromną pensję i czas wolny każdego tygodnia od zakończenia wojny. Draco nie naciskał, jako że najlepsza przyjaciółka Harry'ego była Podsekretarzem Sekcji do Praw Stworzeń w niedawno zreorganizowanym Ministerstwie. Nie sprawiało to problemów aż do teraz, po pierwszym z trzech tygodni obowiązkowego urlopu dla Stworka, który narzuciła Hermiona. Upierała się, że nawet skrzaty domowe potrzebują wakacji, a kiedy odkryła, że skrzat Harry'ego nie brał więcej wolnego niż jedno popołudnie tygodniowo, uparła się na natychmiastowe naprawienie sytuacji.

Draco zmarszczył brwi, zastanawiając się nad innymi opcjami. Z pewnością nie byli bez swojego skrzata bezradni; on i Harry radzili sobie przez ostatni tydzień bardzo dobrze, sami organizując sobie posiłki (chociaż najczęściej jadali poza domem) i utrzymując w domu porządek. Ale to – to już była przesada.

Spoglądając na Harry'ego surowo, dopóki nie był pewien, że mężczyzna się nie ruszy, Draco wmaszerował do gabinetu i wrzucił szczyptę proszku Fiuu do kominka.

- Rezydencja Granger–Weasley – powiedział wyraźnie, odsuwając się i czekając, aż Hermiona lub Ron odpowiedzą.

Parę sekund później w ogniu pojawiła się twarz Rona. Trzeba mu było oddać, że jedynie lekko się skrzywił, gdy zobaczył, kto znajduje się na drugim końcu. Kiedy Draco zaczął spotykać się z Harrym, doszli do pewnego porozumienia, ale wciąż daleko im było do przyjaźni.

- Czy Hermiona jest w domu? – zapytał Draco; jego szczęka była zaciśnięta od ledwie kontrolowanej furii.

Twarz Rona pobladła zauważalnie w zielonych płomieniach. Hermiona i Draco nie rozmawiali ze sobą od tygodni – odkąd ona zażądała wakacji dla Stworka. Fakt, że pomarszczony, stary skrzat wziął stronę Draco, rozwścieczył ją jeszcze bardziej, dolewając tylko oliwy do ognia.

- Ee, nie – powiedział, oglądając się za siebie, by sprawdzić, czy nie przyszła do domu w czasie, gdy rozmawiali. - Mam przekazać jakąś wiadomość?

Oczy Draco błysnęły w furii, a dłonie zacisnęły się w pięści. Według niego to był problem Hermiony, a nie jego czy Harry'ego. Czego dokładnie od nich oczekiwała? I skoro już przy tym byli, gdzie Harry zabierał tę torbę? Jakim sposobem zabieranie i wynoszenie wszystkiego miało w czymkolwiek pomóc?

- Nie, żadnej wiadomości – odpowiedział opryskliwie, natychmiast wygaszając ogień i w ogóle nie zauważając ulgi na twarzy Rona.

Harry odchrząknął, stojąc w wejściu z ramionami skrzyżowanymi na piersi.

- Mógłbym ci zaoszczędzić wysiłku, gdybyś tylko powiedział mi, z kim chcesz rozmawiać – powiedział, przeciągając samogłoski w sposób przejęty od Draco. - Hermiona jest w Devon, na konferencji dotyczącej praw centaurów.

Draco przewrócił oczami z odrazą, spoglądając w kierunku pustego kominka. Choć nienawidził tego przyznawać, Hermiona była jedną z najinteligentniejszych czarownic w ich pokoleniu. Nie miał pojęcia, dlaczego uparła się, żeby marnować swój talent, negocjując prawa stworzeń, które nawet nie chciały jej pomocy.

- Więc jaki był ten twój cudowny plan? - warknął, kiwając głową w kierunku porzuconej torby, która wciąż stała w przejściu. - Ta cała farsa to jej wina, więc pomyślałem, że ona będzie wiedziała, co mamy robić.

Harry zaśmiał się, wyciągając rękę do Draco. Blondyn podszedł bliżej, splatając ich palce. Harry uścisnął jego dłoń, zanim przemówił, wiedząc, że jego słowa zszokują Draco.

- Zrobimy to sami – powiedział śmiertelnie poważnie, robiąc pauzę dla efektu. - Mugolskim sposobem.

xxx

Draco odmówił udzielenia pomocy przy dźwiganiu torby i to Harry musiał nieść nieporęczny pakunek, gdy zdeterminowani kroczyli chodnikiem do swojego celu. Patrząc wstecz, Harry przypuszczał, że powinien być wdzięczny za to, że blondyn w ogóle z nim szedł, sądząc po jego reakcji. Harry przeklinał się, że nie pomyślał, by rzucić zaklęcie lekkości na torbę, kiedy aportowali się w poprzedniej alejce; nie chciał ryzykować zabierania Draco do metra, więc poszedł na ugodę, lądując tak blisko ich celu, jak tylko się dało bez wzbudzania podejrzeń mugoli.

- To jest absurdalne – nadąsał się Draco, jego szybkie tempo sprawiło, że był kilka kroków przed Harrym. - Nie mam zielonego pojęcia, jak… – zniżył głos, rozglądając się ukradkiem, by sprawdzić, czy ktoś ich podsłuchuje - … _mugole _sobie radzą z takimi rzeczami, ale jestem pewny, że jest to coś, do czego _my _nie powinniśmy się zniżać.

Harry przesunął ciężar torby na swoje biodro i przyspieszył, by dogonić Draco i skierować go w stronę nieokreślonych, szklanych drzwi w pobliżu. Zobaczył na jego twarzy wyraz totalnego obrzydzenia, ale i tak był zadowolony, że mimo to Draco wszedł do środka.

- To jest... – Draco rozglądał się, nie potrafiąc opisać tego, co przed sobą widział. Po prostu nie mógł znaleźć słów, które by pasowały. Nie miał pojęcia, ani gdzie się znajdowali, ani co będą tu robić.

- Pralnia, Draco – wyjaśnił Harry cierpliwie, kładąc torbę z brudnymi ubraniami koło pustej pralki i wyciągając z kieszeni garść mugolskich drobnych. Specjalnie zatrzymał się po pracy w banku Gringotta, żeby wymienić pieniądze.

Na twarzy Draco nie pojawiło się zrozumienie, tylko jeszcze większe zmieszanie, gdy Harry włożył pieniądze do maszyny i otrzymał w zamian małą butelkę. Powstrzymał okrzyk protestu, gdy zobaczył, jak Harry zaczyna wkładać ich brudne ubrania do dużego metalowego kosza. Czy naprawdę przebyli całą tę drogę tylko po to, żeby wyrzucić swoje ubrania? Przecież chyba mogli wyrzucić je do kosza na Grimmauld Place?

Szybki rzut oka na prawie pustą pralnię potwierdził, że żaden z mugoli nie uważał za dziwne tego, co robi Harry. Starsza kobieta siedziała w rogu nieopodal kolejnego metalowego ustrojstwa, jej uwagę pochłaniała robótka spoczywająca na jej kolanach. Kolorowe rzeczy wirowały za szklanym oknem obok niej i Draco zastanowił się przelotnie, czy kobieta była czarownicą; czy mugol nie byłby zaniepokojony rzeczami poruszającymi się bez przyczyny?

Mocno wytatuowany mężczyzna siedział na krześle obok kosza, do którego Harry wrzucał ich rzeczy, pochłonięty trzymanym przez siebie magazynem. Torba, podobna do ich własnej, leżała przy jego stopach, ale była tylko w połowie pełna. Draco zmarszczył brwi, zastanawiając się, czy wszyscy mugole wyrzucali swoje urania, kiedy się pobrudziły. Po chwili namysłu stwierdził, że to miało sens, biorąc pod uwagę to, że nie mieli oni skrzatów domowych, które znały zaklęcia czyszczące. To musiało być jednak okropnie drogie.

Draco usłyszał, że Harry zamyka metalową pokrywę i zdziwił się, widząc, jak wyciąga z kieszeni więcej drobnych i wkłada je do dziury z boku urządzenia, do którego właśnie wrzucił ich ubrania. _Płacili _za to, żeby je wyrzucić?

- To jest pralka – wyjaśnił Harry cicho, wyczuwając zmieszanie i frustrację Draco. - Czyści ubrania, tak jak zaklęcie czyszczące.

Żaden z nich nie był biegły w zaklęciach z zakresu gospodarstwa domowego, dlatego nie próbowali czyścić ubrań sami. Harry zaczął rozmyślać, czy nie za bardzo polegają na Stworku, podczas gdy Draco zastanawiał się, dlaczego nie mają więcej skrzatów.

Draco rozejrzał się, tym razem zauważając młodą matkę z dziećmi stojącą nieopodal. Maszyna z oknem przestała się ruszać i kobieta otworzyła jej drzwiczki, wyciągając to, co teraz Draco mógł zidentyfikować jako ubrania.

- To jest suszarka. Gdy ubrania są już wyczyszczone, wychodzą mokre. Przeniesiemy je do tamtej maszyny, żeby je wysuszyć – powiedział Harry, uśmiechając się, gdy patrzył na zdezorientowany wyraz twarzy Draco.

- Mugole robią to za każdym razem, gdy ich ubrania się pobrudzą? – zapytał Draco z niedowierzaniem, patrząc, jak wytatuowany mężczyzna wstaje i podnosi klapę swojej metalowej maszyny i dolewa płynu, z powrotem ją zamykając.

- Tak – potwierdził Harry, otwierając klapę kolejnej maszyny i wrzucając więcej ubrań do środka. - Moja ciotka miała pralkę i suszarkę w domu, więc nie musiałem chodzić do pralni, gdy czyściłem ubrania jej rodziny. O wiele wygodniej robić to w domu.

Draco nie odzywał się, nie ufając sobie na tyle, by odpowiedzieć. Sporo dowiedział się o dzieciństwie Harry'ego przez ostatnie lata, ale opowieści, które słyszał, przekonały go, że chłopiec był traktowany zupełnie jak skrzat domowy. Draco zacisnął usta w cienką linię, kiedy myślał o bohaterze czarodziejskiego świata pełniącego rolę służącego mugoli.

- W ten sposób? - zapytał, pochylając się, by chwycić kolejną partię ubrań i wrzucić ją do maszyny, naśladując Harry'ego.

Nie pozwoli teraz Harry'emu kłaniać się i usługiwać nikomu – nawet jemu. Draco nie chciał mieć nic wspólnego z tymi okropnymi mugolami, którzy wychowali Harry'ego, a jeżeli to znaczyło wkładanie własnych ubrań do jakiejś tam pralki, to właśnie to będzie robił.

- Tutaj wkładaj tylko białe – powiedział Harry. Mrugał zszokowany nagłą zmianą nastroju Draco. Wyjął parę ciemnych bokserek z maszyny i wrzucił je z powrotem do torby. - Inaczej ciemne kolory zabarwią resztę prania.

Draco pokiwał głową ze znawstwem, chociaż nie miał pojęcia, o czym Harry mówi, i zaczął wyławiać resztę białych ubrań z torby. Gdy tylko nastawili tę pralkę, napełnili ubraniami jeszcze trzecią.

- Co teraz?

Harry wzruszył ramionami, przyciągając do siebie plastikowe, pomarańczowe krzesło i siadając na nim.

- Teraz czekamy – powiedział, żałując, że nie przyniósł ze sobą książki do poczytania. Przyniesienie gazety czy magazynu nie byłoby bezpieczne, mugole z pewnością zauważyliby ruchome obrazki. - Pranie powinno się skończyć za jakieś czterdzieści pięć minut, a potem przeniesiemy wszystko do suszarek. To zajmie trochę dłużej.

Harry poczuł nieoczekiwany przypływ podniecenia na widok Draco, siadającego bez zbędnego narzekania na tandetnym krześle. Z jakiejś przyczyny jego zachowanie nagle się zmieniło, chociaż Harry nie miał zamiaru pytać dlaczego. Wełniane, szyte na miarę spodnie blondyna i biała koszula wyglądały bardzo nie na miejscu, w przeciwieństwie do koszulki i dżinsów Harry'ego. Paradoksalny widok najlepiej urodzonego czarodzieja w Wielkiej Brytanii, siedzącego na tandetnym krześle w mugolskiej pralni, był dla niego niemal upajający.

- Co robisz? - zapytał, jego głos zadrżał, gdy szczupłe udo Draco prawie otarło się o jego własne. Gorąco drugiego ciała przenikało przez spodnie Harry'ego i posyłało do jego ciała dreszcze.

- Czekam – odpowiedział Draco, przeciągając samogłoski. Przysuwając swoje krzesło jeszcze bliżej, wodził długimi palcami po nodze Harry'ego.

- Draco – wyszeptał Harry z naganą. - Zachowuj się.

Blondyn uśmiechnął się, odsuwając krzesło i wstając, żeby dać Harry'emu przestrzeń, której chciał. Minutę później starsza kobieta spakowała robótkę i wyszła nagle, nie zwracając uwagi na swoje pranie, które wciąż było w suszarce. Wytatuowany mężczyzna dołączył do niej, wstając i ruszając do drzwi, a jego magazyn spadł na podłogę.

- Draco! – sapnął Harry, czując wokół magię, gdy Draco rzucił zaklęcia zamykające i blokujące, gdy tylko dwoje mugoli wyszło. Harry zmarszczył brwi, patrząc na zadowolonego z siebie blondyna. - Co im zrobiłeś?

Draco wzruszył ramionami niezbyt przejęty. Zaklęcia prywatności migotały na drzwiach i oknach, efektywnie maskując jakąkolwiek działalność w środku. Nikt nie byłby w stanie dostać się do pralni czy nawet zobaczyć czegokolwiek przez okna, dopóki Draco nie zdjąłby zaklęć.

- Tylko lekkie zaklęcie sugestii – wymruczał, siadając okrakiem na kolanach Harry'ego. Pochylił się, pocierając pieszczotliwie nosem miękką skórę na jego szyi. - Poszli sobie na kawę. Mamy jakieś dwadzieścia minut.

Harry otworzył usta w proteście – używanie magii na mugolach było surowo zabronione, z wyjątkiem nagłych wypadków, a to z pewnością nie był nagły wypadek – kiedy Draco zaczął skubać płatek jego ucha, wiedząc, że przez ten ruch topniała silna wola Harry'ego.

- Ministerstwo… Ach… – wydusił Harry, przekrzywiając szyję, by dać Draco lepszy dostęp do wrażliwej skóry.

- Jaka elokwentna obrona prawa, Aurorze Potter – wyszeptał Draco do jego szyi, śmiejąc się miękko, gdy Harry zadrżał.

- Powinienem przestać? - zamruczał, uśmiechając się, gdy Harry przysunął się bliżej. - Publiczne pokazy lubieżności są zabronione, sekcja 194b, kreska 801, część czwarta kodeksu Ministerstwa.

Harry zajęczał, pocierając swoją erekcję o erekcję Draco. Nawet przez spodnie tarcie było genialne. Uwielbiał, gdy Draco, który był adwokatem w tej samej sekcji Ministerstwa, w której Harry pracował jako Auror, cytował archaiczny kodeks. Uwielbiał patrzeć na Draco demonstrującego swoją inteligencję i przebiegłość – czyli swoje _ślizgońskie_ cechy.

- Karane? – wychrypiał Harry, drżąc, gdy Draco podniósł go z krzesła i zaczął mocować się z zamkiem jego dżinsów.

- Sześcioma miesiącami aresztu domowego w zależności od stopnia lubieżności, w zawieszeniu na rok pozbawienia wolności – odpowiedział Draco, ściągając ciężki materiał z ud Harry'ego.

- O co starałby się pan w tej sytuacji, prokuratorze?

Draco zaśmiał się, przyciskając Harry'ego do maszyny i pocierając jego nagi tyłek swoją wciąż zasłoniętą materiałem spodni erekcją.

- O maksymalny wyrok, oczywiście – odpowiedział, uśmiechając się, kiedy Harry sapnął, gdy jego skóra zetknęła się z zimnym metalem. - Za chwilę będzie tu _bardzo _lubieżnie.

Szybko rozpiął własne spodnie, wychodząc z nich i rzucając je na bok razem z butami. Draco podciągnął koszulkę Harry'ego niecierpliwie, mamrocząc zaklęcie nawilżające, by przygotować swojego kochanka.

- Draco… Jezu! – wykrzyknął Harry, zaskoczony delikatnym, lecz nieoczekiwanym palcem wepchniętym w jego wejście. Zajęczał cicho, czując pieczenie, gdy Draco bezceremonialnie dodał drugi palec, pchając, gdy zaczęło sprawiać mu to przyjemność.

Zazwyczaj nie śpieszyli się, ale zaklęcia, których użył Draco, by zapewnić im prywatność, były już w połowie zużyte. Nie mogli ryzykować odnawiania ich bez wzbudzania podejrzeń, a ostatnia rzecz, jakiej chciał Harry, to oddział Aurorów pojawiający się w pralni, żądając wyjaśnień.

- W porządku, dalej – popędzał Harry, zamykając oczy, gdy Draco dodał trzeci palec i zaczął kręcić nadgarstkiem, pocierając palcem prostatę Harry'ego.

Draco odsunął się, ponownie rzucając zaklęcie nawilżające - tym razem na swojego członka. Wszedł w Harry'ego powoli, zatrzymując się, by pozwolić mu przystosować się do wtargnięcia i nieznajomego kąta. Obaj byli prawie tej samej wysokości, dlatego trudno im było znaleźć pozycję wygodną dla nich obu.

Harry skrzywił się, szerzej rozstawiając nogi i zginając kolana, żeby Draco miał łatwiejszy dostęp. Pochylił się, opierając teraz całe ciało o pralkę. Prawie nie mógł się dotknąć, ale wątpił, czy będzie to stanowiło problem. Był już bardziej niż podniecony nielegalnością ich spotkania, a czuł, że podnieca się jeszcze bardziej w miarę upływu czasu, przybliżającego ich niechybnie do złapania na gorącym uczynku.

- Lepiej? – zapytał Draco, kładąc ręce na biodrach Harry'ego, by ustabilizować się w tej dziwnej pozycji. Przylgnął całym ciałem do Harry'ego, czując, jak odpręża się, kiedy przybrali wygodniejszą pozycję.

- Mmm… – zgodził się Harry; jego palce zbielały od ściskania brzegów pralki, by zachować równowagę. Wtedy Draco zaczął się _poruszać_ i Harry nagle przestał odczuwać pieczenie mięśni ud i ból palców. - Boże, tak.

Draco otarł ręką czoło, by pot nie spływał mu do oczu. Nerwowo spojrzał na drzwi, przyśpieszając tempo pchnięć. Mimo swojej brawury, naprawdę nie chciał być przyłapany. Zostanie złapanym w takiej sytuacji byłoby krępujące osobiście i niszczące zawodowo dla dwóch wschodzących gwiazd Ministerstwa. Strach wzmagał każdą sensację, sprawiając, że zbliżał się do orgazmu znacznie szybciej niż normalnie.

Właśnie miał odsunąć biodra Harry'ego trochę do tyłu, by mieć dostęp do jego członka, gdy nagle pralka weszła w tryb wirowania. Metal zaczął gwałtownie wibrować. Ciemnowłosy mężczyzna zesztywniał. Każde mocne pchnięcie Draco przyciskało go bardziej do wibrującej maszyny.

- Och, Boże – zajęczał, zbyt podniecony, by czuć zażenowanie. - Och, Boże, o Boże, o Boże.

Draco pchnął ostatni raz, zanurzając się głęboko w Harrym, gdy szczytował z jego imieniem na ustach. Poczuł, jak Harry szarpie biodrami i drży pod nim; wibracje i siła ostatniego pchnięcia Draco stały już nie do zniesienia. Harry spiął się, a jego członek eksplodował bez dotykania przez żadnego z nich, pokrywając bok pralki gęstą, białą spermą.

Przez chwilę kusiło go, by zostać w tej pozycji na zawsze, ale szybki rzut oka na zegar sprawił, że Draco wysunął się z niego i rzucił pośpiesznie zaklęcia czyszczące na nich obu.

- Czterdzieści sekund – ostrzegł Draco, pochylając się, by złapać ich spodnie. Rzucił Harry'emu jego dżinsy, wciągając na siebie własne wełniane spodnie z wyćwiczoną łatwością.

Ledwie zdążyli się ubrać, gdy zaklęcia ochronne znikły. Kilka sekund później drzwi otworzyły się i do pomieszczenia weszła starsza pani wraz z wytatuowanym mężczyzną. Oboje wyglądali na dość zmieszanych, ale żadne z nich nie było nawet w najmniejszym stopniu podejrzliwe, wrócili na swoje miejsca, jak gdyby nic im nie przeszkodziło.

Draco zauważył ślad zostawiony przez Harry'ego na boku pralki i usunął go ukradkiem jednym ruchem różdżki ukrytej w rękawie. Puścił oczko do Harry'ego, uśmiechając się, gdy jego twarz nabrała kolorów. Lekkie zaróżowienie przeszło we w pełni rozwinięty rumieniec, gdy maszyna nagle stanęła, kończąc wirowanie.

- Co teraz? – zapytał Draco, opierając się niedbale o maszynę.

- Eee, teraz włożymy ubrania do suszarki – odpowiedział Harry; jego twarz wciąż była rozpalona.

- Albo – zaczął Draco, pochylając się nisko i szepcząc mu do ucha - moglibyśmy je po prostu zanieść do domu i rzucić parę zaklęć osuszających. Pomyśl, ile czasu możemy zaoszczędzić.

Odsunął się, sugestywnie rzucając mu pożądliwe spojrzenia, które nie pozostawiały żadnych wątpliwości co do tego, jak miał zamiar wykorzystać dodatkowy czas.

- Dobra – powiedział Harry, czując rosnące zainteresowanie w wiadomym miejscu. Wciąż był niesamowicie podniecony tym, co zrobili, oraz tym, jak byli blisko przyłapania.

Draco pomógł mu załadować torbę mokrym praniem, przyciągając ciekawskie spojrzenia innych użytkowników pralni. Tym razem to Draco podniósł torbę, śpiesząc w kierunku drzwi.

- Mugole robią to co tydzień, tak? - zapytał Draco z niebezpiecznym błyskiem w szarych oczach.

- Zazwyczaj tak – odpowiedział Harry, wyzywająco unosząc brew. Pomyślał, że Draco nie będzie już tak protestował przeciwko korzystaniu z pralni, kiedy Stworek znowu wyjedzie.


End file.
